This proposal requests partial support for the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Summer Research Conference (SRC) on 'Lipids and Lipid Regulated Kinases in Cancer. Support is requested for the 2014 meeting of this conference to be held on July 27-August 1, 2014, at the Steamboat Grand Resort in Steamboat Springs, CO. This 4 1/2-day conference will attract about 100-120 participants national and international scientists with the goal of discussing the latest breakthroughs in lipid-regulated signal transduction cascades, lipid mediators, and lipid targets. The meeting will consist of nine consecutive thematic sessions, each chaired by a distinguished expert in that field. FASEB Summer Research Conference are known world-wide as an outstanding mechanism by which junior scientists such as PhD students, post- doctoral fellows and newly independent investigators can interact with and openly discuss their work with established scientists from academics and industry who are leaders in their respective fields. The 2014 conference will be organized by Dr. Mary Reyland and Dr. Peter Parker and will be the fourth FASEB SRC conference of its kind, building upon previous highly successful conferences held in 2007, 2009 and 2012. The field of lipid signaling has received enormous attention with respect to clinical intervention in cancer therapy. Virtually every lipid signaling pathway has been directly and causally linked to cancer initiation, progression and/or dissemination, and for that reason many pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies have active drug discovery programs that are evaluating many lipid signaling enzymes as novel targets for therapeutic intervention in human cancer. The translational and clinical implications of lipid signaling pathways will therefore take center stage in every thematic session where established investigators will be discussing the clinical and therapeutic ramifications of their research. Our hope is that as a direct result of this conference, new ideas and collaborations will be forged and that the new trainees and young investigators who attend will not only be exposed to many exciting areas of research, but will use the conference as a vehicle to catapult their research in exciting new directions.